The Trials of Youth
by bat-from-the-singingworld
Summary: Set before the film, it explains how Patroclus came to meet Achilles,
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I came up with after watching the film. I apologize in advance for any missspelt names. **

Achilles sat in his hut and waited, finally after what seemed like an age to the impatient man he heard two horses ride up to his tent. He hurried out side and watched the horses draw near on bearing Eudoras, his most trusted friend and the other a stranger but who he presumed was his cousin.

"Eudoras, what took you so long?"

He climbed off his horse. "I apologize my lord, there were, complications."

Achilles took a long look at the sullen boy on the other horse.

"Why is my cousin tied up Eudoras? Didn't you tell him what I said?"

The warrior crossed his arms defensively, "I tried to but he refused to believe me, I think he thought I was a slaver, either way, he refused to cooperate."

Achilles suppressed a snort "so you thought tying him to a horse would convince him you were his friend"

Eudoras shrugged "I didn't know what else to do"

"Well he's here now; you can go back to the men."

He climbed back on his horse and rode off. Achilles untied the boy from the horse and helped him down.

"It was foolish to fight Eudoras, he's a myrmidon."

He looked annoyed now," I wouldn't care if he was king Agamemnon himself, I'm not about to let some strange man take me to Zeus knows where without putting up a fight."

Achilles didn't know what to say to that, he was not really used to people arguing with him and decided he preferred the cowering and complete agreement his status as an immortal warrior usually brought him. He scratched the back of his neck as he always did when he felt awkward or uncomfortable. "Umm well, do you want to come inside then?"

"Not really," but he followed Achilles into the tent anyway.

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

What had he done to offend the gods for them to lumber him with this surly unresponsive teenager he didn't know.

"Well, this is your home too, I'm going out for a bit, just stay here and try to stay out of trouble."

A quick walk done to the lake and back and Achilles felt much calmer, and more ready to deal with his cousin. At first glance his home looked empty, and then he saw his cousin was curled up in a ball at the back of his hut amongst the shadows. He crossed over to him.

"Patroclus?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"Go away" he mumbled his voice sounding strangely thick.

"Are you crying?"

"No" although now Achilles could clearly see the tears running down his face. Achilles Sat back on his heels and rubbed the back off his neck. "You know, its okay to cry, understandable in fact, you've just lost both you're parents, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't, no one does, stop trying to be so understanding, I don't want you're pity, I want my parents" The last part was shouted at him and Patroclus stormed out knocking a small wooden toy into the fire as he went.

Achilles rushed over, and pulled it out burning his had in the process. He cradled it in his arms for a second; his father has made it for him when he was just a baby. Furious with Patroclus for nearly destroying one of his most precious things he chased after him. At the top of the hill Achilles faced Patroclus.

"How dare you? If it wasn't for me you would have nowhere, i took you in and this is how you repay me? It's not my fault your parents are dead." Seeing his cousin's face as he said that he no longer felt sad, just guilty.

"Shut up, just shut up!" screamed Patroclus pounding with his fists on Achilles chest. His anger now completely gone he pulled Patroclus into a hug and let him sob onto his shoulder. Surprisingly Achilles felt at peace with himself, he had finally found a purpose to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm updating! i know wow, mainly thanks to reviewers, you guys inspired me again. so thank you for that. there's going to be one more chapter after this one which will be up tomorrow or the next day depending on how long it takes for me to bribe my brother with chocolate and get the computer for myself. **

Patroclus had been staying with Achilles for quite a few days now but Achilles still didn't understand him, one moment he'd be all happy and cheerful the next angry and the next sullen and miserable. It made his head spin. Still there was no reason why today was going to be the same, goblet half full and all that stuff.

'Good morning.' Achilles said as he shook Patroclus awake. His sleep habits where still a bit of a surprise to him really, he had never met someone before who slept later into the morning than him. All he got for his troubles was an annoyed grunt but at least that meant his cousin wasn't a morning person. Achilles couldn't stand morning people.

'You need to be up and dressed in half an hour.' then he left him to it, taking his breakfast to eat outside. At least they were spared any arguments that morning because Patroclus was ready by the time Achilles had finished.

'Today cousin, you are going to learn how to fight.' he led him to the training grounds where all the myrmidons practiced.

'Have you ever used a sword before?'

'No'

Achilles had been expecting as much but he was still a little frustrated by all the extra work it would mean for him.

'Here, catch.' He tossed him the piece of wood that beginners used to practice.

'It's a stick'

'No, from now on that is your sword.' Achilles picked up one for himself and stood just out of arms reach. 'We shall start with the basics, blocking, I shall attack and all I want you to do is defend, okay.'

He swung his "sword" at Patroclus and hit him straight round the head.

'Oww, I wasn't ready.'

'A soldier in battle isn't going to wait.'

'Fine, fine whatever'

'Again'

This time Patroclus blocked the first blow and yelped as Achilles hit him on the side of his knee.

'Bring your sword down to the centre after each hit.'

'You could have told me that earlier.'

Achilles sighed, they had been at it just five minutes and already Patroclus was getting impatient.

'I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious.'' Achilles finally muttered.

'Well it wasn't, in fact stuff your stupid the stick is a sword bollocks, I never wanted to learn how to fight anyway.'

And with that Patroclus stormed of. Achilles rubbed the back of his neck and made to go after him when a hand gripped his shoulder.

'Wait,' It was Eudoras,' Can I talk to him, I need to apologize anyway.'

'Are you sure now is a good time?'

Eudoras shrugged 'It's as good a time as any.'

Achilles was relieved he didn't really want to argue with the boy again so soon after their last row 'Fine, you go, I wish you luck my friend.'

Eudoras just smiled and set off after Patroclus.


	3. Chapter 3

**happy new year everyone! this is the last chapter**

"Achilles, cousin, I'm sorry for shouting at you, today and yesterday and while Eudoras tells me it would be stupid to promise I'll never do it again promise that from now on I'll try to be more patient and understanding."

Achilles just stared at him open mouthed with shock it was the most he'd ever heard him say, what he wouldn't give to be able to hear the conversation Patroclus had had with Eudoras.

Eudoras entered the hut.

'Hello Patroclus.'

The boy glanced up. 'Oh, its _you_.'

'Nice to see you again too'

Patroclus just snorted 'Come to tie me to another horse?'

Eudoras just smiled. ' Not today maybe some other time, now I just want to talk.' he sat down a little way from Patroclus but so that they could still see each others faces clearly.

'What about' he said warily.

'I don't know what do you want to talk about?' Patroclus shrugged so Eudoras continued 'shall we talk about today then, while you where with your cousin at the training field?'

Another shrug.

'You were angry with Achilles?'

Shrug.

'Why'

Shrug.

Patroclus wasn't really used to this kind of calm questioning by this point Achilles would definitely been shouting at him.

'Come on Patroclus, you must know why you were annoyed.'

Eudoras expected another silent reply so he was surprised when Patroclus opened his mouth.

'If I tell you will you go away?'

'Maybe'

'Fine I was annoyed with my cousin because he and everyone else could do it and I couldn't.' he paused so long that Eudoras was about to say something else when he continued. 'But that's not just it, I miss my parents so much, and sometimes when I'm with Achilles become distracted- not forget them exactly- I just don't think about them for an hour or so and when I remember I feel guilty, like I've betrayed them and then I'm angry with Achilles because it's his fault.'

He sighed like it was a relief to get this off his chest. 'Patroclus.' Eudoras began gently, 'You can't feel guilty every time you don't think of your parents, its normal to grieve and feel sad but eventually you have to move on, your parents loved you , they would want you to have a life of your own not spend your time mourning the loss of theirs, and its not like you'll never see them again is it, someday your time will come to meet the boatman and cross into the next world.'

'I guess' Patroclus wiped his face with the back of his hand.

'Does this mean no more blaming Achilles?'

'Yeah, I suppose I've been pretty horrible to him haven't I? I'll never shout at him again.'

Eudoras raised his eyebrows 'That, young man, is a silly promise to make, you should make promises you know you can keep.'

'What should I do then?'

'You'll have to work that out for yourself.'

Eudoras got up and made his way out of the hut.

'I'll see you around.' He said over his shoulder before leaving Patroclus to his thinking and what would hopefully be a smoother future for them both.

**i should i guess say thank you to my twin for typing some of this up, even if she did mock me for my appalling spelling. And you may have noticed that in the other chapters i haven't begged for reviews but seeing as this is the last chapter i figured what the hell if you've taken the time to read this far you can spare a minute to review, please :D  
**


End file.
